1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of electrolytic reactors for supplementing the air-intake of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional electrolytic reactors have been used for supplementing the air-intake of internal combustion engines. Typically, the conventional electrolytic reactor comprises an electrolyte solution disposed between alternating anodic and cathodic metal plates. Passing an electric current flux through the electrolyte via the anodic and cathodic plates creates hydrogen gas. Conceptually, hydrogen produced by the conventional electrolytic reactor is mixed into the air-intake whereby the fuel-air mixture is more potent and burns more efficiently.
Although conceptually operable, there are many problems and inconveniences associated with the conventional electrolytic reactor for supplementing internal combustion engines. Typically, the conventional reactor operates at high amperage electric current thereby causing frequent overheating of the cell and excessive water consumption. Frequently, the anodic and cathodic plates are provided with apertures for the installation of structural supports or for collecting the hydrogen. However, placing holes in the metal plates reduces the amount of relative space available for producing hydrogen, creates additional resistance, overheating, and thereby reduces the efficiency of hydrogen production.
Additionally, the maintenance schedule of a conventional electrolytic reactor for supplementing an internal combustion engine has not typically been aligned with the maintenance schedule of the internal combustion engine and its component parts. In other words, supplementing an internal combustion engine with a conventional electrolytic reactor requires a separate maintenance schedule. For example, an oil change for the internal combustion engine may occur every other month whereas the electrolyte (typically water) refill or schedule might typically be weekly.